


From the Laboratory at ██████

by miellat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birthing, Body Modification, Enemas, Forced Pregnancy, Fucking Machines, Hypnosis, Inflation, Klismaphilia, Memory Modification, Milking, Other, Paddling, Pregnancy, Sexual Torture, Wet & Messy, breast pumping, clit torture, detached narrator, electrostim, enema torture, genital pumping, incubation machines, laboratory log, not 'torture via pain applied to sexual parts', scientist/subject, that's 'torture via sexual stimulation', urethral insertion, vulva spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miellat/pseuds/miellat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative method of birth control goes very differently than the young woman expects. But it *does* do as promised....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

14:45

The captured female’s teats are appreciably swollen, at least twice their starting size, and her veins are raised. No milk leaks from her elongate nipples, however. Application of the piston to her anal passage appears to be keeping her from struggling. Her anus is swollen from the friction, but has not torn or otherwise shown signs of damage. Her clitoris is violet from being confined to the suction tube, but she has not climaxed. Her vocalisations have tapered off, she seems to have realised it is no use.

15:00

Have commenced vigorous massage of the female’s teats, which are warm to the touch; that stirred her into struggling once more. Teats are firm, hard even, but do not leak no matter what pressure is put on them. The mechanism is very strong in this species. Was forced to switch the suction to her entire vulva to keep her still while examining teats. Have proven Edward’s theory that there is no areola—rather, that the whole teat is areola. Paused machine to examine anal region for damage—none found, anal sphincter still incredibly slack despite the swelling. Rectum full of frothed lubricant, commencing enema of 4lt solution of 500mg bisacodyl and 103°F water, using retention nozzle to prevent her releasing it. The torture might get our point across.

15:30

The female’s belly is distended and visibly spasming, as are her pelvic muscles. She did not appear to notice the attachment of the milking cylinders to her nipples, nor when the machine started. Her milk production is astonishing, there were no empty draws, despite her having never been milked before. Her vulva is at its maximum swelling, the skin taut and shiny. Despite the involuntary spasms from her bowels, she has ceased struggling. I asked again if she were willing to be a milchcow. She did not answer.

18:45

Her teats have only just now started to run dry. The enema is causing her enormous distress. I began to ask again, spanking her vulva with a paddle when she replied wrongly.

19:00

Commenced making her walk, the nozzle still keeping the enema in, leading her with a rope tied around the glans of her clitoris. Walking caused increase in bowel distress, but retention held. Teats already swelling with milk again. Asked if she wanted more fluid in her bowels. Received no answer.

19:20

She has broken. Allowed the enema out after she gave appropriate response to the question. Put her in stall. Inserted wideners to vaginal, anal passages. Harnessed her to ring at back of stall with rope around the glans of her clitoris. Inserted silicone plug into her urethra to prevent climax or urination, informed her she would be manually drained when her bladder reached capacity. Set her enema schedule at 12 hours, using high-cramping solutions. She’ll be taking 8lt by the end of the week.

Day 6

09:00

Female’s anus is visible even standing, slack and reddened. Colon is producing mucous at satisfactory rate, has overall liquid capacity of 6.5 lt so far. Stretchmarks appearing on female’s belly due to frequency of enema. Teats have also doubled in production and size, though production is still best when they are allowed to swell to the point of hardness. Vulva has returned to pre-capture size, though vaginal wideners have had great success, and her urethra is now a full 6cm wide. Piston being employed as retention plug, causing effective mix of great distress and helpless sexual arousal. I think this is probably the longest she’s gone without coming in her whole slutty life.

Day 184

She is ruined. Removed all plugs, body is incapable of shrinking back to pre-capture diameters. Colon overproducing mucous without help of enema, has been trained into regular spasms. Female seeks out smooth phallic objects to stuff into her urethra. Anus twitches and gapes as she searches for the device that had started out as a torment.

Day 185

Female found enema machine at some point during the night; has attached to it for several hours, taking in fully 16lt and dilating her anus. Docilely allowed rope to be tied around her clitoris, and led into stall, where she was attached to 3-point piston. Teats massaged vigorously for two hours before being allowed to express milk. Pistons were set to fill each orifice past safe capacity, and she will be plugged up for six additional days.

Day 191

As anticipated, her plugs were forced out by the pressure. Her anus has prolapsed slightly, but has been eased back, and her cervix has finally opened up. The tube has been inserted. The re-tightening process will commence. Teats have finally begun to grow at expected rate. Milking machine has been attached semi-permanently to the entire teat.

Day 365

Labia permanently tripled in volume. Teats back to pre-capture size. Anus permanently in a state of elastic compliance. All ova have been fertilised and implanted successfully. Female has been sealed in birthing pod in proper position. She has been informed her first orgasm will commence when she gives birth, and that milking will continue.

Day 500

Combination of vibration and low-voltage shocks have been applied to genital region to stimulate female. 2lt enema has been applied and drained. Silicone filler has been applied to rectum to prevent labour spasms from causing prolapse. Clitoris, vagina twitching. Female in great distress. Vagina being held open to facilitate birthing. Bowels appear to be filling themselves slowly due to mucous production.

Day 505

Births have been going well. All infants healthy. Bowels filling quite surprisingly, rectum plug being retained to see how far the body will go. Female is becoming notably distressed as bowels are beginning to cramp.

Day 506

Electrical stimulation had to be applied after 1400 as female’s muscle tissue had become exhausted. Female notably distressed. Rectal plug was drilled and mucous was drained, replaced with hydration solution.

Day 507

Hydration solution is only staving off cramps, outside stimulation of muscle tissue still being applied or contractions occur but muscle cannot respond. This is to be expected, however. Female is beginning to beg for larger enemas, noticeably distressed by wanting this.

Day 513

Birthing went on two days longer than expected. Female noticeably exhausted, vaginal walls swollen and irritated from overuse. Skin of belly is striated and loose, will need trimming. Milking cylinders have permanently doubled size of teats. She won’t be happy about that.

Day 514

Female has been neuralised. New memories include teat size, klismaphilia, and standard set of memories regarding ovary-draining contraceptive procedures. Female has been given access to milk pump in her room, advised to only use it sparingly.

Day 516

Female has begun wearing urethral plug jewel, reports pleasure gained from retaining urine and sexual ejaculate. Anus, vagina still constantly producing mucous. Female’s genitals perpetually slick and wet. Vaginal passage being re-tightened with daily exercise regimen that incl. resistance training. Female still resisting use of milking machine, teats swollen and hard. She has taken to filling the bath with cool water and submerging them.

Female gives herself daily enemas in same pattern every morning: uses bidet extension and relatively high concentrate of bisocodyl, takes in 4lt, uses largest diameter retention plug, proceeds to shower, occasionally soaking in bath afterward, pushing and stroking her belly, noticeably enjoying spasms and cramping. Fingers perimeter of anus, navel, torments both with water jets, scrub brushes. Removes urethral plug and uses bidet extension to fill her bladder with 1-1.2lt irritant solution, replaces plug, proceeds to press and manually shake distended bladder, noticeably enjoying physical distress this causes. Completely ignores vagina, clitoris, labia. Retains fluid after bathing, admiring herself in the mirror, shaking and stroking belly, bladder for up to an hour, while bodily discomfort increases. Female then goes back into bathroom with noticeable difficulty walking, and deflates enema retention plug, but does not remove it, standing normally and attempting to retain enema and plug with muscle action, noticeably enjoying failure, working urethral plug out in sync with retention plug, so that she pulls the urethral plug out at the same time the enema plug falls out. Resulting spasms are met with affirmative self-praise about ‘cleaning out’ and mucous production of colon. Female proceeds to use water jet to rinse irritant solution residue from bladder, proceeds to fill bladder with 500ml of saline at 103°F and replace urethral plug.

Female then engages in massage of her anus, continuing self-praise and heavily referencing mucous production and anal elasticity. Researcher note that mucous constantly emitted from anus in intermittent stream.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 518

Female requested medical assistance with her teats, was attached to milking machine for ten minutes. Teats were still hard afterward, and no milk emitted from nipples, despite stress. Researcher would like to again note the strength of the mechanism in this species. Veins were noticeable, and teats are deeply flushed red from swelling. Female was subjected to massage, noticeably distressed but attempted to remain cooperative. Female was then told to use setting 6 on the bidet for enemas. Setting 6 contains lactation stimulants. She’s really far more obedient about the milking machine than we expected. Measurements had to be taken.

Day 519

06:00

Female took in 20lt of solution in the middle of the night, sealed with largest retention plug, and _left it in all night_. If her will doesn’t break, I think she might permanently damage her teats.

12:00

She’s having difficulty moving around, has taken to laying in bed with her back to the milking machine. The solution is obviously being fully absorbed, her belly is decreasing in size steadily.

15:34

I never thought I’d feel sympathy for her before. Her teats are doubled in size, and nearly purple. I think I can see them throbbing.

20:28

Sedated female lightly and attached her to milking machine. Female expressed relief and shame equally, said she would try not to rely on the milking machine unprompted.

Day 530

Female has been using larger and larger enemas of lactation solution, and has begun to use the milking machine while somnambulating, usually attaching herself all night.

Day 543

Female now cannot go more than an hour without being attached. Is now ignoring her anus. Has begun leaving her urethral plug in for days at a time, relieving herself furtively due to the amount of milk she’s producing.

13:01

Introduced female to mobile milking attachment.

20:34

Female has proceeded to attach herself permanently to milking machine after moving it into the bathroom. She inserted the enema nozzle and immediately set it to a strong solution of setting 6, then attached the smallest diameter milking cylinder on her clitoris.

Day 549

She still hasn’t moved. The machine was set to stop at 25lt. Her belly is enormous, and I can only imagine what this much of the solution is doing to her teats. She’s responding to this beautifully.

Day 550

Female didn’t notice me as I entered the room. Was able to manipulate her back onto the examination table. The solution fully absorbed, and I was able to make a thorough examination of her GI tract. She’s permanently dilated the whole length of it, and it twitches more sluggishly than before, but still with astonishing regularity.

Her clitoris had filled the milking cylinder, and expanded when it was removed. To see what would happen, I coated her clitoris in lubrication, eased out her urethral plug, and bent her clitoris down. It fits in her urethra. I have tucked it in as far as I could. The female did not seem able to struggle, but did attempt protest at the discomfort.

Day 551

Female has made thorough examination of her clitoris and urethral joining. She now engages in regular torture of it via water jets and scrub brushes, and has ceased her enemas, now paying more attention to the growth of her bladder. Milking machine still attached. Teats have stopped swelling, but are still engorged.

Day 560

Strapped female down on her distended belly and commenced to working clitoris from urethra. Resulting gush was met with protests and tears, lasted ten minutes. Inserted widening hooks into urethra when it was through. Female protested that she could not feel aroused while so empty.

Widened urethra with hooks over the course of two hours. Achieved diameter of 5cm, whereupon bladder sphincter was visible. Inserted bladder retention plug, informed female she was to consume water if she wanted to fill her bladder, from now on.

Then proceeded to give female 10lt enema of bisacodyl undiluted, as punishment for abandoning enemas. Used largest inflatable retention plug, additionally restrained female so that muscle spasms would have to move her entire body weight in order to push plug out. Put her clitoris in next largest milking cylinder afterward, turned up speed on milking machine.

Day 561

She’s been screaming for some hours.


End file.
